


Ice Skating.

by d0mesticbliss



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, babes, ice skating adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0mesticbliss/pseuds/d0mesticbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things in the world that can't be done, Leslie Knope couldn't ice skate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Ben/Leslie fanfic, and I wrote it all in one night with only a cursory editing process, so if anything is crap, I apologize! Haha! Leave me a comment! I would love it!

“Leslie Knope,” Ben stated with a grunt as he caught her for the fifth time in 5 minutes, “Out of all the things in the world, you can’t _ice skate_?”

As in all other fields of talent, she’d always been great at roller skating, roller blading - but ice skating? No! He never would have guessed.

Leslie playfully slapped Ben’s shoulder, but it didn’t have the desired effect as she nearly lost her balance yet again.

“You know what? We should go! Yeah, we can go to JJ’s diner and get some waffles with extra whipped cream and -”

“Leslie,” Ben cut her off, not that she stopped talking when he did.

“Then after, we could -”

“Leslie -”

“OOF!”

Swiftly catching Leslie’s body in his arms, Ben guided her to the wall, a smirk firmly in place on his cute face.

“Ben,” she began.

“Leslie,” he responded.

Leslie quickly inhaled and begrudgingly looked up at Ben before speaking, “Honestly, we can just go now…”

Her voice faded when Ben’s smirk didn’t budge from its place, “What?”

He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, “I finally found something _the_ Leslie Knope has not yet mastered. That’s pretty incredible, don’t you think?”

Leslie shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the wall, avoiding his eyes but ended up desperately grasping Ben’s forearms when her skates slipped on the ice underfoot.

“Yes, mesmerizing. Now can we go now, Ben?” she pleaded with her eyes.

Ben’s eyebrows rose, “Woah, woah, wait. Am I hearing correctly? Am I really hearing Leslie Knope backing down from learning something new?” He paused to allow his words to sink in, and Leslie’s face immediately shifted from anxious to determined. Ben continued to talk and pursed his lips, “Well, okay then. We can leave.” He gently took Leslie’s hand as if leading her to the exit when she defiantly pulled away, visibly shaking when she no longer relied on Ben’s help to stay upright. After a few moments of swaying, Leslie caught her balance and softly brought her hands to her hips and looked at Ben, challenge sparkling in her eyes and a grin playing on her lips, “No,” she stared into his eyes, “Ben Wyatt, you are going to teach me how to ice skate tonight, and I will be better than you by the end of the night.”

Ben tried his hardest to contain his pleased smile at the excellent execution of his plan and looked back at Leslie, “Are you sure? I mean, we can go -”

“No, I’m sure,” Leslie was the one cutting him off now, beginning to wobble once more.

Ben nodded once and grinned at his ice skates before returning his gaze to the most adorable woman he’d ever met.

“If you say so,” he replied, skating over to his dorking-ly competitive girlfriend.

Ben kept his arms ready to catch Leslie if need be, but unsurprisingly, after a bit of encouragement, friendly competition, and determination, she was ice skating. Though her strokes were a bit small and jerky, she wasn’t falling down as she was before. Ben still stayed close - just in case - but Leslie was a quick-learner.

He watched her as she tentatively glided on one foot and then glided a bit more on the other. Eventually he didn’t have to skate so close to her. He got to take a moment to admire her - well - admire her _and_ indulge himself. If he said he didn’t think it was completely hot that Leslie was skating right now, he would be lying. The thing that sobered him up was the moment he saw the indent in the ice in front of her skate.

“Leslie!” Ben exclaimed while skating as swiftly as he could manage. He knew he wouldn’t make it in time, so he dove in front of her as she tripped on the imperfect ice. With an ‘oomph’, Leslie was safely on top of Ben who had had the wind knocked out of him.

“Ben!” Leslie blurted, attempting to scoot off of him so he could breathe again, “What were you thinking?”

He groaned in response as she helped him roll onto his back.

“Are you okay?” they both asked simultaneously. Leslie slapped his arm at his question to which he responded with a small, ‘ow’.

“ _You’re_ the one who got smashed into the ice! Why are you asking if _I’m_ okay?”

He breathed in and pushed himself against the wall of the rink as he answered, “Why do you think I let myself get smashed in the ice?” Leslie closed her mouth and lovingly gazed at him.

“I had to make sure you were okay,” he continued.

Leslie rolled her eyes before kissing him, “You’re such a nerd.”

“Yeah, but you love it,” he replied.

Leslie shook her head, “I love _you_ ,” she clarified.

Ben grinned one of his dopey grins, “I love you, too. And you’re adorable competitiveness.”

Leslie stopped smiling, “My what? I’m not -” she cut herself off before shaking her head and finishing with, “Yeah, no. You’re right.”

He nodded, grimacing a bit. Leslie furrowed her brows at his actions, “Do you want to hang up these skates and go home?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he responded while pulling himself up, Leslie holding her arms close by in case _he_ fell. Ben chuckled because he knew that if he fell, they’d _both_ go down and _both_ get hurt.

“After you,” Ben gestured toward the exit of the ice rink, and Leslie followed his directions. Ben watched her skate unstably to the edge of the ice.

He didn’t know what it was with women in skates. Maybe it was just this particular woman, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh! Thank you all for reading! You have no idea how incredible that is that you actually read this all the way through! Haha! Leave me your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you! And I can't wait to write more with this adorable couple!


End file.
